


Found Out

by Latefan_5sos1d_wherewasi



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal, Baby Boy, Baby Boy Luke, Bottom Luke, Cock Slut Luke, Daddy Ashton, Daddy Kink, Dildos Mentioned, Dom Ashton, Dom Calum, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Furniture, Hard Orgasms, Heavy Smut Warning, Horny Luke, Humiliation kink, I Can’t Think Of Anything Else, Luke Likes it, M/M, Mild sub michael, Pet Names, Slut Shaming, Sub Luke, Subspaces briefly entered, Subspaces mentioned, Teasing, Theres A Song Refernce There, These Tags Aren't In Order At All, Three Dicks One Boy, Top Ashton, Top Calum, Unexpected Arrival, butt plugs mentioned, enjoy, jerking off, just saying, oh well, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latefan_5sos1d_wherewasi/pseuds/Latefan_5sos1d_wherewasi
Summary: Luke was very horny but all he had in the hotel was lube while his roommate was with the rest of the band as they ventured in the city. So while Luke wants something other than his fingers up his ass he searches the room and finds something.A very slutty night in general!After this night theres definitely going to be a big step up from their current relationship, but it’s not that any of them were going to complain.





	Found Out

**Author's Note:**

> OT4 hope you enjoy!!!

The rest of the band had gone out for dinner leaving Luke by himself since he didn't want to join. They had left about half an hour ago so they would be home in an hour minimum.

Luke was feeling very horny right now. Being the bottom he is he really wanted something up his ass but he would forgot to bring his dildos on tour plus he couldn't risk the boy's finding them. He had his lube in his bag though. 

Luke got up off the bed were he was previously laid down on and rushed to his bag to get the lube and rushed back to the bed again as well as shedding some clothes along the way so he was only in his boxers when he go back to the bed. He laid down again and began palming himself through his boxers and letting out small moans at the feeling of pressure on his cock. He removed the hand only to let it slid down the waistband to fondle his balls before he reached for his hole. The muscle was tight from the lack of fucking he does on tour. 

He took off his boxers and reached for the lube with one hand as the other tweaked at his right nipple. He covered two fingers in lube and spread his legs. His fingers outlined his hole before sticking his pointer finger half way in causing him to curse out. He fucked his finger in fast before adding another and another after that.

At this point he was fucking three of his fingers knuckle deep into himself as he grinded back onto them. But it wasn't enough he wanted something other than his fingers up him, something he could bounce on. His eyes search the room as he continues to fuck himself with his fingers. He found something and he decides it would be the best thing in the room at its long acorn shape, cold polished wood make. 

The bedpost. 

The bedpost at the end of the bed was low enough for Luke too have one knee on the bed and the other leg to just support him on the floor so he wouldn't fall and it was long enough to replace Luke's usual 7' pink dildo. 

Once he deemed he was finally stretched enough, which took around another two minutes, he scampered up to the end of the bed and smeared a good amount of lube on the post. He knelt on one knee as the other supported him as he hovered over the post. He slowly moved down inch by inch as it stretched him more and more as he got lower. 

"Fuck!" Luke couldn't help but call out as he got to the bottom and the stretch was nearly unbearable. Nearly. Luke's breathing was heavy as he slightly adjusted his posture before he started bouncing on the object. The pain subsided as he continued to fuck himself with the bedpost and turned to pleasure as he angled himself so was leant forward and gripped the sheets causing the post to hit his prostrate every time.

Luke tried to contain his moans by biting his lips but it was inevitable "mmmm ugh mmmmm daddy!" The kink was an inevitable factor that seemed to be unavoidable to let out. He continued to moan and pant and shout out the occasional daddy as he bounced faster onto the post.

"That dinner was horrible, Calum you are not picking our place to eat next time." Luke didn't hear the voices coming to the door since he was to far up in pleasure. "I know that place was complete sh- shit..." Ashton, the owner of the speech was the first to enter the door and see Luke then followed by Calum then Micheal. Luke still hadn't heard them arrive in as he continued bouncing on the bedpost with his eyes scrunched closed. They all couldn't help but stare at the unaware boy. They were all gay or bi so it was obvious the three were all turned on by Luke's show. 

The whine of daddy that escaped Luke's lips caused Ashton, being the top dominate in the band, to walk over to Luke and to stand to the side of him before placing his hands on the boy's hips. The boy not expecting anyone in the room stilled as his head whipped around although he didn't get much time to scan who was here before Ashton crashed his lips down onto Luke's. Luke was wide eyed before he noticed it was Ashton and he started kissing back to match Ashton's ferocity. Ashton's tongue sweeped across Luke's bottom lip to ask for entrance and how could Luke deny, so he let him in as their tongues comenced in a battle for dominance to which Ashton of course won. 

As the make out session continued Luke began to bounce again on the post before Ashton just completely picked him up, causing Luke to groan at the loss of the full feeling, and sat on the bed with Luke now straddling his lap. 

Ashton broke the kiss and started kissing down the side of Luke's neck and looked over at the other two band members which had their jaws slacked and tents in their pants as the stared from Luke to the bedpost he was just on. Ashton followed their line on sight to the large bedpost as he continued to suck a mark onto Luke's collarbone. Ashton blew air onto the freshly made mark before kissing back up to the back to Luke's ear.

"Hmm did baby boy want something up his ass so bad? After taking something so big baby in that small ass." Ashton whispered huskily to the shell of Luke ear causing Luke to groan.

"Yes daddy wanted it so bad!" Ashton didn't expect to be called daddy but he liked it.

"Say that again baby so Mikey and Cal can hear it this time." Luke groaned again at the thought of people watching him and Ashton before obligating the dom.

"Wan-wanted something up my ass so bad daddy." He couldn't help the stutter at the start.

Calum was the next dominate in the group where as Micheal was a sub like Luke. Calum took Michael's hand since he knew he wouldn't join by himself or he would have to be called over otherwise. Calum walked the two over and sat Micheal down next to Ashton ,who was still sucking marks into Luke's pale skin around his chest, before leaning down to Luke's ass and kneeling between Ashton's legs.

"Mikey you can kiss Luke." Calum more or so demanded to Micheal who quickly leaned up to Luke and softly kissed the boy. Calum took Luke's cheeks into his hands as spread them seeing the overly stretched hole in between. He leant in and licked a fat strip over the contracting hole. He felt a jolt and hum in content at the action before he licked in the abused hole at the velvety walls. Calum was easily able to push his tongue in with no resistance and he bet at the stage Luke would be able to take two cocks at once because it would be too loose to just fit one. 

Luke's moans were engulfed by Michael's mouth who had took control of Luke's mouth and was licking into his mouth, exploring it. Ashton pulled away from Luke's marked up chest and looked over the love bites before looking up at Luke and Michael lip locking as Luke's face was slightly contorted with pleasure from Calum. Ashton dragged his hand down to Luke's untouched cock with its flustered angry red tip with the underside vein very prominate. He loosely jerked the shaft and watched as Luke moaned into Michael's mouth.

"How is he Calum?"

"Very open ash I think he'd be able to take two in here."

Luke heard them talking about him as if he wasn't in the room but he was excited he did want to feel two of his friends in him after all he was obviously a cock slut. He hummed at the thought which definitely didn't go unnoticed by ash.

"Hmm I think he likes the idea of two don't you baby boy? Such a cock slut aren't you I bet you'd have one in your mouth two won't you baby?" 

Luke hummed again in agreement to Ash he would love to be filled with cock and fucked in the mouth. The prospect excites him. He already knew he'd have the doms inside his whole while he had Michael in his mouth. He wanted to pleasure all of his band mates. 

"Hmm I think he agrees with that too. Such a little cock slut aren't you. What do you do at home baby there never any guys coming in the house with you hmm?" They all noticed since they all did live together.

Luke broke off from Michael in with uneven breathes and stared into Michael's now darker green eyes before answering, "d-d-dildos daddy I use dildos." Luke couldn't help but look down then in embarrassment.

"Fuck that's hot Luke!"

"It is Calum... baby boy what's wrong, look at me baby... baby!" Ashton's voice became more stern when Luke didn't answer him.

Luke immediately looked up to Ashton with slight tears welling in his eyes since he thought they were just going to laugh at him for his choice.

"What's wrong baby boy what's got you upset?" 

"I-I-I thought y-you would l-laugh at me." 

A lone tear had escaped and ran down Luke's face. Now Calum had stopped licking and was simply rubbing and massaging Luke ass while Ashton's hands were holding Luke's waist caressing his sides. He leaned in and kissed away the tear before looking in Luke's eyes.

"Baby it's ok there's nothing to worry about, why would we laugh at you? All you wanted to do was pleasure yourself and there nothing wrong with that ok?" 

"Ok daddy"

Ashton leaned in and captured Luke's lips in a heated kiss as Micheal watched them and Calum looked up to him.

"Kitten? Wanna come down here and lick at his hole?"

Mikey of course agreed since he did have an in acknowledged kitten subspace and would graciously love to lick Luke. Mikey quickly scampered down to Calum who placed a kiss on his head making him purr before he started kitten licking Luke's hole. 

Calum began to undress himself and Michael so they were both left in just there boxers. They soon found themselves leaving Luke unattended to as they begun making out behind Luke.

Luke began to grind his extremely hard cock against Ashton skinny jean clad crotch.

"Want your cocks! Mmm daddy want to be filled up!" 

Luke had to pull away from Ashton and focused soulfully on grinding down on Ashton as he turned to look at the others making out behind him. The sight made him groan as the two were striped and licking into each others mouths. 

"That's hot isn't it babe, striped down and making out. Your looking a little needy there baby boy. What would you like to do?" 

Luke couldn't even hum to Ashton since anytime he opened his mouth a moan rumbled out past his delectable lips instead of any coherent words. He felt a hand come down on his left bum cheek causing him to jolt forward.

" hmm baby such a nice ass and I'm just going to guess right that I bet you want something up that hole of yours don't you? Bet you want two up their don't you then you'll have another in your mouth too right?...If this is what your like now I wonder what it would be like when I'm inside you hmmm?" 

Luke could only moan at the idea as he still grinded down on Ashton's fully clothed figure. He didn't like how Ashton was the only one fully dressed but he was going to change that. He reached for the hem of Ashton's shirt as he stopped grinding and looked up into Ashton's hazel eye for permission.

"Words baby boy..."

"O-off... please can I take off your clothes daddy?" 

Once Ashton agreed Luke lifted the shirt over Ashton's head then moved to his jean zipper and button. He of course struggled with getting the jeans off since Ashton was sat down so Ashton lifted Luke and sat him on the edge of the bed as he stood in front of him. Luke slowly dragged down the jeans as he looked up into Ashton's eyes. When the jeans were pooled at Ashton's ankles Luke still kept eye contact with Ashton as he left a little lick on top of the clear tent in Ashton's boxers. Ashton groaned at his baby boy's actions as he intertwined his hands with Luke's hair and gave a small tug. Luke took that as a good sign as he slipped the boxers down Ashton's thighs and watched as Ashton's hard shaft hit his toned stomach. He looked up with such innocence to Ashton as he licked the underside of Ashton's long length and moved his hand to play with Ashton's balls. Luke wanted to tease but he also was very impatient to he took half the length in his month all at once which surprised Ashton with his forwardness. Luke bobed his head down on Ashton and occasionally licking over the slit of Ashton's tip which drove the boy crazy. 

"Fuck baby boy! So good with that pretty little mouth aren't you. Such a good boy aren't you?"

Luke only hummed at the praise with sent vibrations down Ashton's cock.

Calum and Micheal were now in the bed watching the other two as Calum palmed Micheal. Calum trailed kisses on the side of Michael's throat and up to his ear.

"D'ye want that mouth around you kitten? D'you want to fuck into his pretty little mouth as we fuck into him? Hmm kitten would you like that?"

Micheal couldn't help but let out an inhuman like purr and hum in agreement as he imagined the siniario. 

Ashton noticed the two looking at them and all that was on his mind was what Luke's ass would look like with his cum dripping down his thigh and messing up his body. Just the thought was enough convincing for Ashton as he pulled out of Luke's mouth and stepped out of his skinny jeans completely. Luke was already looking fucked out with his flushed cheeks accompanied with the sting of saliva that connected him and Ashton’s throbbing cock. Luke wasn’t exactly caught up with reality as his mouth hinged ajar and a whimper escaped his figure. 

He couldn’t think straight what so ever the only thing circling his mind was ‘where’s Ashton’s cock?’. The big, long, hot, throbbing cock just disappeared in Luke’s eyes as his blurred vision renedered him useless in his search for Ashton. He didn’t realise he was being called by the other people in the room till a hand caressed his cheeks and closed his jaw for him. It was only then when Luke registered the call and Ashton’s gentil touch on his face.

"Lukey?"

Luke turned to Calum and Micheal before crawling over and sat in front of the too and began kissing Micheal again while Ashton went back to undressing himself and got his shoes off. While they had their sloppy make out Luke couldn't help but rut on Michael's thigh because he just chasing any type of friction that his body craved but it became a more futile attempt of pleasure because as some as it started it was over when Ashton pulled Luke away onto his lap so the boy was straddling him.

"Can't have you coming yet baby..."

Ashton trailed off with a few kisses to his neck while Luke whined at the loss of the friction. He just needed something. His body was so overwhelmed he just want to scream out. He’s been at this for a good guess of over an hour now without any release. His body is begging for the release it’s craving as his angry red cock throbs with beads of pre-cum covering the head. The neediness has just token control over the poor horny lad with relentlessness.

"Please fuck me daddy!"

Luke continued to whine as he tried to reach for his cock, again just for any kind of friction to chase his release so he could at least think somewhat clearly before he goes insane with lust, however his needy slutty ways were halted as his arms were seized and rendered useless by Ashton.

"Ok baby. Do you need prep now sweetie?"

Luke just shuck his head frantically. Why would he need prep he was only just being fucked by the colossel bedpost. None of them are ever going to look at a bedpost the same way now. Ashton chuckled and adjusted himself and Luke so Luke was going to be in above him ridding the cock.

"Ready babe?"

He once again got a frantic nod and a hum in response forgetting what was necessary last time with Ashton.

"Words baby."

"Yes daddy m'ready. Want your cock in me daddy just hurrrryyyy!"

The last word dragged out as he whined.

"Cal? Mikey? You joining?"

The two came to the top of the bed. Ashton held Luke's hips and pushed in, much too Luke's appreciation. Luke's eyes loled back as he sunk down easily on Ashton with no stretch needed whatsoever. They are still amazed on how he even fit on to the large bedpost that would have been even bigger than the dildo at home. He heard that they were talking but even it he tried to he wouldn’t have been able to tune into what they were saying but he knew it was about him. 

A moan cracked out of his lips accompanied with heavy breathing at the thought of them all conversing about him while he bounced on the deliciously big cock. Ashton cock was amazing why didn’t he do this sooner, he was definitely going to go to the boys next time he was horny. He was suddenly halted again like last time by the hips, what are they doing to him because he’s surely going to actually die today if they keep depriving him of his release. The feeling of Ashton’s rough big hands were soon forgotten when the tip of another cock presumably Calum’s joined Ashton’s at the front of his hole. If he wasn’t focus before he definitely is now. He felt the slight stretch as Calum pushed and filled him up more than he ever has. He has never had two cocks in him before but he definitely doesn’t want it too stop. He could stay here like this forever and he wouldn’t care. He has two cocks in him! 

Only to make matters better after having both boys deep with in him another juicy cock is in front of his face and thus silencing any whines and pants that were racking his body. He gladly took the specimen into his mouth which was always seen as irregularly large. The boys stilled in him to let him adjust even if he was taking it really well and seemed fine. Ashton knew all to well once he felt the boy's hips move in his grip that the boy wanted them move. Ashton was the first to snap his hips up as if to signal the others of Luke’s wishes as they began thrusting into the willing boy. Luke was definitely feeling very hazy with lust now, even more so than before. Whether it was the fact that insufficient breathes were taken in due to the cock thrusting into his mouth or the fact that his three best friends are fucking him all at the same time. Just with the feeling and sensation of the three large dicks thrusting into him were overwhelming his senses. Luke moaned around Michael's cock that sent vibrations through the other submissive’s dick.

He heard Ashton talking again but he couldn't make out the words in his hazy state. He could only pick out the words 'Mikey' and 'fuck' which he guessed was for Mikey to fuck his throat since that what Mikey began to do. Now there was 3 cocks being fucked into him and he loved it, he felt as though he was high on cloud nine right now as the thrusts began to go faster and impossibly deeper while Ashton grip on his hips tightened that was definitely going to leave a mark. He wanted to be marked up by them. All the bruises and hickeys on his body to show what happened to him and just so when he wakes up he’ll know that all this wasn’t a spectacular dream that his torturous mind conjured up to spite him somehow. 

Luke tried to focus on opening his eyes so he could look up to Michael and hopefully make the lad cum. He wanted him to cum into his mouth, he wanted to taste the boy on his tongue. Then maybe kiss the lad so he’d be tasting himself. With the motivation now in mind and on task he just about got his eyes open, ihis mind seemed so fuzzy and dazed as the looked up in Michael's green eyes. He loved it.

Calum was sucking marks into Luke's back as he pounded in Luke to match Ashton's pace. He kissed up to Luke's shoulder making the boy shudder as he escalated up his neck to his ear. Calum’s breathe echoed into Luke’s ear for a minute before words rattled through Luke’s brain from the kiwi boy.

"Such a pretty little cock slut aren’t you." 

It wasn’t even a question more or so a statement to them both. Luke was loving the praise, he was loving be called their cock slut because that’s what he was. He always wished the dildos were real loved to stick them on a wall and fuck himself onto them or suck them off even if he never got to taste the cum from it. He craved dick. He truest was a cock slut and he knew it and if the others didn’t believe so now they would when he came back to them at some point begging to be fucked by their dicks instead of the plastic object, they would be getting continuous offers for blowjobs or a body to fuck along with that. 

Calum’s hands were placed on Luke's slim, tender and bruising waist to steady himself as he drove into the boy's body.

Ashton’s hands were gripping onto Luke’s hips, definitely going to leave some marks for Luke to remember the night when he woke up. Which was definitely very pleasing to the boy. Ashton’s sharp thrusts ploughed into him with his thick long length that strived for the bundle of nerves within the boy. 

There was a slight indent in Luke’s stomach with every thrust from Ashton and Calum especially from the girth and length of the two together and Michael was no exception to that observation with a massive girth, presumably bigger than Calum- although it’s not like they measured- however, he was a submissive character like Luke and unlike Ashton and Calum.

It wasn’t long till they were all on the edge of their orgasm. Luke had three dicks in him ,which would be a thought and memory he would definitely think of next time he has to jerk off by himself, although he’s definitely going to be sure that won’t happen again.

Ashton and Calum were both ploughing into the boy with a matched pace as their dicks rubbed off eachothers in the stretches hole. The sight of the muscle engulfing both the large dicks was astronomical to the both doms. As well as the sight of Michael fucking into Luke’s willing mouth just proved Luke is definitely a cock slut for them all. He could just agree to being a little sex slave for them all afterward which Luke would definitely take up the offer in being their needy little slut. He believes that’s what he can do best.

Michael was already close before Luke had his mouth around him along with the sensations Luke’s skilled hot mouth were doing to him were enough to push the lad over the edge. Micheal was the first to cum as he shot his load down Luke’s throat which luke gladly proceeded to consume every splutter and drop Michael offered, only popping off the dick when Michael had pushed him off from the over sensitivity of being milked dry by the over eager lad. Michael flopped down onto the bed, panting. Much to Luke’s displeasure since he was the unable to allow the lad to taste himself on Luke’s tongue.

Calum was the next to cum inside Luke as he rid out the pleasure, moaning in Luke’s ear and whispering how good he was before pulling out and leaving Luke’s hole gapping and clenching around Ashton and to keep the cum inside of him. Why didn’t he bring his big butt plug?! He would have loved to keep all the cum inside of him. Would have kept it in there for days if he could have. Would have sampled it later or let one of the boys lick it out of him and clean it up out of his hole. Next time.

Surely enough Luke’s thighs were burning from the energy excretion of the activity and the stretch but he wanted to appease Ashton as best he could which meant he just had to keep on bouncing. His legs felt numb but it was like it didn’t hurt. The pain was overrided by the overwhelming need to have Ashton’s cum in him. 

Both of the boys had a sheet of sweat covering their bodies giving their skin a slight sheen only making themselves look even more attractive to eachother. 

Luke wanted to cum, the pleasure was building up in a knot inside his stomach, but he felt as though he needed the permission from Ashton to do so. He has needed to cum for so long now, basically before the boys interrupted him he was ready to cum yet again it now felt like he needed the permission to do so.

Eventually his thighs gave out and he sank to the hilt on Ashton not being able to push himself back up. Ashton just chuckled, lifting the boy and changing to the missionary position. This is new now, Luke was never able to do this with a dildo without having to stretch his arm around his leg ungracfully. This was way more comfortable for Luke- he liked this. Lukes knee was manuvoured up to hook onto Ashton’s shoulder causing the older boy to drive in deeper. Luke definitely liked this. Luke felt fuzzy and slightly dazed as he looked up to Ashton’s face that only seemed centimetres away. 

Ashton knew Luke was on the verge of cumming likewise to himself so he leant down to Luke’s ear. “Such a good little cock slut aren’t you? Are you going to cum for your daddy baby boy? Gonna cum with me? Go on baby show daddy how much you loved all of that cock.”

That was it for Luke, that’s the permission he has been deprived of, he couldn’t help what felt like an explosion go off in in stomach as he had one of the best and most powerful orgasms he had in a long time. Ashton followed afterward, the look on Luke’s face was enough to push him over the edge. He collapsed down onto the larger boy as he caught his breathe which seemed to be enough time for Calum to have gotten a warm wet cloth to clean off Michael and himself. Ashton was then handed another wet rag to clean off like and himself.

It took another minute for Ashton to fully get the energy to get up and pull out of Luke. He was careful as he began cleaning of the exerted boy beneath him because know that he had his release he was definitely going to be too sensitive thanks to the over stimulation. Which can only be good to the others, this means Luke just may not be able to wear any boxers or tight clothing until there next show. 

After they were both wiped down the boy’s all laid in in the king sized bed somehow. All were cleaned and the lights were shut off as well as the door locked which they forgot to lock the first time. Luke was in the middle cuddled to Michael who was spooned by Calum and Ashton was cuddled up behind Luke. The only sound was the murmur of Luke before he fell into unconsciousness, “I love you guys.” Too which was replied with three ‘love you all too’s as they all drifted to sleep after a very unexpected yet fortunate night.

Theres definitely going to be a big step up from their current relationship, not that any of them were going to complain.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 5th 5SOS work on my account and I know my name also entails 1D and I have a few works I can upload soon and that just need to be finished and polished over. If you enjoyed KUDOS and COMMENTS are appreciated and as always comment anything you want to see in a 5SOS or/and 1D fan fiction and tell me whether you prefer long chaptered story lines or one shots! Thank you for reading. Love you all and remember you are all loved and appreciated!!!


End file.
